Les Maraudeurs: récit d'une légende
by Miya Morana
Summary: [FIC MOMENTANÉMENT STOPÉE. Je ne sais pas si je la reprendrai un jour. Manque cruel d'inspiration.] Ils ont inspiré toutes une génération de farceurs. Une vraie légende pour Fred et George Weasley. Récit d'une rencontre, d'une amitié et d'aventures...
1. Correspondance

Comme j'utilise pas mal de termes anglais, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous servir. Je remercie sincèrement Leena et Dod, qui ont mis au point ce petit lexique. Cependant, je n'utilise pas tous les termes ci-dessous dans ma fic.  
  
Maison :  
  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
  
Gryffindor : griffondor  
  
Hufflepuff : Pouffsouffle  
  
Ravenclaws : Serdaigle  
  
Lieux  
  
The Burrow : Le Terrier  
  
Hogwarts : Poudlard  
  
Owlry : volière  
  
The Whomping willow : Le saule cogneur  
  
Hogsmeade : Pré-au-lard  
  
Three Broomsticks : Trois Balais = Rosmerta  
  
Honeydukes = confiserie  
  
Shrieking Shack : Cabane hurlante  
  
Diagon Alley : Le Chemin de Traverse  
  
Floorish and Bood : Fleury et Bott = librairie  
  
Florian Fortarome: Florien Fortarôme = glacier  
  
Gringotts bank : banque Gringotts  
  
Knockturn Alley : L'allée des Embrumes  
  
Leaky Cauldron : Le Chaudron Baveur  
  
Ollivander's = baguettes  
  
Quidditch  
  
Gold Snitch : Vif d'or  
  
Quaffle : Souaffle  
  
Bludger : Cognard  
  
Seeker : attrapeur  
  
Keeper : gardien  
  
Beater : batteur  
  
Chaser : poursuiveur  
  
Monnaie  
  
Galleon : Galion (or) 17 mornilles = 493 noises  
  
Knut : Mornille (argent) 29 noises  
  
Sickle : Noise (bronze)  
  
Confiserie  
  
Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue  
  
Cauldron cake : Fondant du chaudron  
  
Chocolate frog : Choco-grenouille  
  
Drooble's best blowing gum : Ballongomme du Bullard  
  
Licorice wands : Baguette magique à la réglisse  
  
Pumpkin pastie : Patacitrouille  
  
Objet magique  
  
Butterbear : Bièraubeurre  
  
Invisibility cloak : Cape d'invisibilité  
  
Marauder's map : Carte des maraudeurs  
  
Penseive : Pensine  
  
Portkey : Portoloin  
  
Remembrall : Rappeltout  
  
Sneakoscope : Scrutoscope = détecteur mensonge  
  
Sorting Hat : Choixpeau  
  
Wand : Baguette magique  
  
Daily Prophet : Gazette des sorciers  
  
Termes  
  
Death-eater : Mangemort  
  
Dementor : Détraqueur  
  
Mudblood : Sang de bourbe  
  
Muggle : Moldu  
  
Parseltongue : Fourchelangue (le parle)  
  
Parselmouth : Fourchelangue (nom)  
  
Prank : Farce  
  
Squib : Cracmol  
  
Witch : Sorcier  
  
Wizard : Magicien  
  
Werewolf : Loup-garou  
  
Potions et formules magiques  
  
"Alohomera" = ouverture serrure  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
"Cruciatus" = "Crucio" : "Doloris" = Endoloris  
  
"Expelliarmus" = appel baguette  
  
Floo powder : poudre de cheminette  
  
"Imperius" = volonté  
  
"Impervius" = lunettes pluie  
  
Jar : fiole  
  
Leg locker : Bloque jambe  
  
"Lumos" vs "Nox"  
  
Polyjuice : polynectar  
  
"Riddikulus" = épouvantard  
  
Spell : sort  
  
« Expecto Patronum » : "Spero Patronum" = patronus  
  
"Stupefix" vs "Enervatum"  
  
Veritaserum = sérum de vérité  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" = lévitation  
  
Diplômes  
  
Ordinary Wizardly Level (OWL) : Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE) = 5ème année  
  
NEWT : ASPIC = 7ème année  
  
Matières  
  
Charms : Enchantement  
  
Care of magical creatures : Soin aux créatures magiques  
  
Defense against the dark arts (DADA): Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM)  
  
Transfiguration : Métamorphose  
  
Personnages  
  
Argus Filch : Argus Rusard  
  
Draco Malfoy : Drago Malefoy  
  
Emeric the Evil : Emeric le Hagueur  
  
Griphook : Gripsec  
  
Nearly Headless Nick : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête  
  
Neville Longbottom : Neville Londubat  
  
Peter Pettigrew : Peter Pettigrow  
  
Mad Eye Moody : Maugrey Fol'oeil  
  
Miss Norris : Miss Teigne  
  
Mrs Hooch : Mme Bibine  
  
Mrs Malkin : Mme Guipure  
  
Professor Sprout : Professeur Chourave  
  
Severus Snape : Severus Rogue  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle : Tom Elvis Jedusor  
  
UIric the Oddball : Ulric le Foldingue  
  
Wood : Dubois  
  
Animagus  
  
Moony : Lunard  
  
Padfoot : Patmol  
  
Prongs : Cornedrue  
  
Wormtail : Queudver  
  
Snuffles : Sniffle  
  
Animaux  
  
Crookshanks : Pattenrond  
  
Fawkes : Fumseck  
  
Fang : Crockdur  
  
Fluffy : Touffu  
  
Scabbers : Croûtard  
  
Hedwig : Hedwige  
  
Boggart : Épouvantard  
  
Grim : Sinistros  
  
Grindylow : Strangulot  
  
Hippogriff : Hippogriffe 


	2. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin  
  
Il faisait froid. Remus leva les yeux aux ciel et aperçu, à côté de la lune qui, pleine, brillait d'une lueur presque aveuglante, son étoile fétiche. Sirius émettait une lumière diffuse mais rassurante pour le petit garçon de 11 ans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette étoile lui avait toujours mis du baume au c?ur. Elle était si proche de la lune... si proche... si proche qu'en cinq minutes, elle fut cachée par cette dernière. L'enfant baissa les yeux et se tourna vers son frère.  
  
- Allez, Remus, espèce de trouillard! Bouge-toi un peu!  
  
- Oh ferme-la, Romulus!  
  
Comme son nom l'énervait! Ses parents avaient pensé à quoi en les nommant ainsi, son frère jumeau et lui? Cet idiot s'était toujours cru supérieur à lui parce que "c'était lui le fondateur de Rome", comme il disait! Mais Romulus n'était qu'un enfant gâté.  
  
- T'es vraiment un nul, Rem'! Si t'as peur, t'as qu'à rentrer!  
  
- Et te laisser le plaisir d'être comme toujours le meilleur? Jamais!  
  
Quelle idée stupide! Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser son frère l'entraîner là- dedans. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'une bête sauvage rôdait aux alentours du village. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était depuis l'arrivée de ce drôle de type... un vagabond qui se disait traqueur d'animaux rares. Tu parles! Chaque fois que les attaques commençaient, il disparaissait mystérieusement... à moins que ce ne soit à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait que commençaient les attaques?  
  
- T'as entendu? On aurait dit des bruits de pas!  
  
- T'as trop d'imagination, Romu'! La bête ne vient jamais aussi près du village! Ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres de la dernière maison, à la lisière de la forêt. Remus espérait que sa mère ne découvre pas leur petite escapade. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir relevé le stupide pari de son jumeau.  
  
"Je parie que je tiens plus longtemps que toi dehors, la nuit!" "N'importe quoi!" "Alors dans ce cas, ce soir on sort et on va jusqu'à la lisière du bois! Le premier qui rentre a perdu!" "Marché conclu!!"  
  
Vraiment stupide! Heureusement que la lune était pleine, il pouvait voire où il mettait les pieds. Un coup d'?il vers le ciel lui indiqua que Sirius était toujours caché par la lune...  
  
- Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, Rem'! Y'a un créature qui rôde!  
  
À cet instant-là, un loup sauta sur Romulus. Un loup? Non, Remus connaissait très bien les loups, ils n'ont pas le museau aussi allongé! La bête, d'un coup de griffe, éventra son frère. Peu importait ce que c'était, il fallait fuir! Il fit demi-tour et parti en courant, mais la bête le poursuivit. Un faux-pas et l'animal lui attrapa la cheville. Douleur. Une douleur effroyable. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Se retournant pour tenter de se dégager de l'étreinte de la bête, il aperçut la lune pleine et compri. Un loup-garou! Mais c'était impossible, ces créatures n'existaient pas! Il vit alors son étoile réapparaître de l'autre côté de la lune. Un coup de fusil. Le loup-garou lâcha sa jambe et Remus eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa mère, une main devant la bouche, horrifiée, et leur voisin, un fusil la main, avant de s'évanouir.  
  
*Notes de Miya :* Un gros merci à ma bêta-lectrice : Khellar ! 


	3. Lily Evans

Lily Evans  
  
- Lily, je peux entrer?  
  
Une enfant à la chevelure rousse, avec de grands yeux d'un vert brillant, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Une adolescente d'environ 15 ans entra et serra sa s?ur dans ses bras.  
  
- Bonne anniversaire Lily! Je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau sans que maman et papa ne le sachent.  
  
- Merci Pétunia! Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
- Ouvre et tu verras! lui répondit Pétunia  
  
Lily regarda le paquet que lui tendait sa s?ur. Il avait la forme d'un livre, mais si ça avait été le cas, Pétunia ne le lui aurait pas donné en cachette. Elle ouvrit donc le paquet avec curiosité et découvrit un petit mais épais livre bleu, fermé par un cadenas. Elle l'ouvrit avec la clé qui y était attachée et observa, à la première page, la dédicace.  
  
"À ma petite s?ur 'Fleur de Lis', fais-en bon usage, Pétunia"  
  
Suivaient des centaines de pages blanches.  
  
- Un journal intime?  
  
- Oui! Dans un mois, tu rentres au collège, tu as donc l'âge d'en avoir un. Et puis comme ça, tu auras quelqu'un d'autre que moi à qui raconter tes petits secrets!  
  
- Merci beaucoup, Pétunia!  
  
Lily, après avoir embrassé sa s?ur, alla prendre dans son tiroir à bijoux une petite chaîne en argent et y accrocha la petite clé. Elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou, sortit de sa chambre Pétunia sur les talons et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendaient ses parents. Ceux-ci lui souhaitèrent à leur tour un bon anniversaire en lui tendant un paquet à l'air un peu mou. Lorsque Lily l'ouvrit, elle découvrit la veste beige à col de fourrure qu'elle observait dans une boutique depuis déjà quelques semaines!!! Elle sauta au cou de ses parents et essaya la veste.  
  
- Je sais qu'on est en été, déclara sa mère, mais elle est un peu grande, comme ça, cet hiver, elle devrait t'aller comme un gant. Alors Lily, comment tu la trouves?  
  
- Elle est géniale! Toutes les filles de Smelting vont en mourir de jalousie! Lily devait rentrer à Smelting, le prestigieux collège privé où étudiait déjà sa s?ur, un mois plus tard.  
  
- En fait, Pétunia, poursuivit-elle, après avoir retiré et plié sa veste, quand est-ce que tu nous le présente, ce Vernon Dursley dont tu nous parles si souvent?  
  
Pétunia vira au rose et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Vernon Dursley, jeune homme de la classe de Pétunia, était, depuis maintenant deux mois, son petit ami. Cependant, il n'était encore jamais venu à la maison.  
  
Lily était heureuse d'aller dans un collège privé, où personne ne la connaîtrait. Ses camarades de classes se moquaient souvent d'elle, à cause des choses étranges qui lui arrivaient parfois. Une fois, pendant un cours de gymnastique, alors qu'elle devait sauter à la corde (chose que Lily n'avait jamais su faire, allez savoir pourquoi), la corde avait commencé à rétrécir, jusqu'à ne mesurer plus que quarante centimètres. Et d'autres phénomènes étranges se produisaient de temps en temps. Les élèves de son école l'avaient surnommée "le monstre". Alors, Lily s'était réfugiée d'abord dans les livres, puis dans le peu d'études qu'elle avait à l'école primaire. Mais la jeune fille travailleuse était heureuse, en ce 31 juillet, jour de son anniversaire, car elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait plus à vivre ça. Et elle avait grandement raison.  
  
On sonna à la porte et Lily alla ouvrir. Un homme à l'air sérieux se tenait devant la porte. Il tenait une mallette dans une main. C'était certainement un homme d'affaire, un collège de son père, Lily n'en doutait pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque l'homme lui adressa la parole.  
  
- Vous êtes bien Lily Katrine Evans?  
  
***  
  
Lorsque l'envoyé du Ministère de la Magie repartit, Lily regarda Pétunia. Elle était restée silencieuse pendant toute la discussion et Lily, trop passionnée par ce qu'elle apprenait, n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Mais elle vit alors de l'horreur dans les yeux de sa s?ur. De l'horreur et... du dégoût? Pétunia quitta la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée et monta dans sa chambre. On ne la revit plus de la journée et c'est à peine si on l'aperçut le reste des vacances. Une semaine avant la rentrée, Lily partit avec sa mère en direction de Londres.  
  
*Notes de Miya :* Un gros merci à ma bêta-lectrice : Khellar ! 


	4. James Potter et Sirius Black

James Potter et Sirius Black  
  
James ouvrit péniblement les yeux. À la faible lueur qui filtrait à travers les volets de sa fenêtre, il put voir l'horloge lui indiquer dix heures et quart du matin ainsi qu'une masse sombre endormie au pied de son lit. Sirius avait encore bougé pendant son sommeil. James sourit, mais son sourire devint très vite un rictus mauvais. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds, alla jusqu'à la salle de bain où il remplit un saut d'eau glacée. Il revint vers son meilleur ami et lui renversa le contenu du seau sur la tête pour le réveiller. L'effet fut immédiat!  
  
- Aaaaah!!! Non mais ça va pas, t'es fou où quoi???  
  
Mais James était plié en deux de rire. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient derrière ses lunettes pendant que ceux bleu clair de Sirius le foudroyaient. Il s'ébroua comme un chien et eu un sourire mauvais. Alors que James se tenait les côtes, il plongea sur lui pour le chatouiller. Lorsque Elizabeth Potter entra dans la chambre, elle fut stupéfaite du désordre qui reniait dans la pièce.  
  
Au pied du grand lit où les deux garçons avaient dormi, il y avait une immense flaque d'eau, un seau avait roulé sous le lit et, d'un enchevêtrement de couvertures, de bras et de jambes sortaient deux têtes aux cheveux noirs, ceux de l'un courts et emmêlés comme à leurs habitudes, et ceux de l'autre un peu plus long, arrivant à la hauteur des épaules du jeune Sirius Black. À l'étonnement des deux garnements, elle ne se mit pas en colère, mais les regarda un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Il y a du courrier pour vous, à la cuisine. J'ai cru voire le sceau de Poudlard... À ces mots, James et Sirius se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et ouvrirent leurs lettres d'admission à la célèbre école de sorcellerie.  
  
***  
  
Les deux chenapans entraient dans le vaste grenier.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce nid à poussière, Jimmy?  
  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! Ça m'énerve déjà assez quand c'est ma mère qui le fait!!! Et arrête de rire!  
  
Sirius se tenait les côtes. Taquiner James était la chose qu'il préférait, après faire des blagues. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et étaient totalement inséparables.  
  
- Pour répondre à ta question, Sir', oui, je pense qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose. Y'a des trucs qui sont là depuis des dizaines, voire peut- être même des centaines d'années. Même papa ne sait pas tout ce qui y traîne. Et pourtant, il y a peu de choses que le Grand William Potter ne sait pas...  
  
Il avait terminé sa phrase d'un ton morne. Sirius ne lui posa pas de question, il savait très bien que James n'aimait pas beaucoup son père, le grand Auror qui n'était jamais là. Lorsqu'il revenait à Godric's Hollow, l'ambiance n'était plus du tout aux blagues, il fallait être sérieux en sa présence. James s'approcha d'un vieux coffre couvert d'une couche épaisse de poussière. Il jeta un coup d'?il au cadenas et constata que celui-ci était rouillé. Un coup sec et le cadenas fut arraché. Il ouvrit alors précautionneusement le coffre et découvrit une pile de vieux grimoires et une boîte à bijoux. Laissant les grimoires poussiéreux, il ouvrit la boîte et admira la sublime émeraude montée en pendentif sur une chaîne en or qu'elle contenait. Une envie de la garder pour lui le pris, et il la fourra dans sa poche sans en dire un mot à Sirius. Il remarqua alors, sous la boîte à bijoux, un tissu argenté. En le prenant dans ses mains, il eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau. Il sut immédiatement ce que c'était.  
  
- Sirius! Viens voir ça!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que... mais, c'est... c'est...  
  
- Une cape d'invisibilité! termina James, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Y'a un miroir là bas! Viens, on va l'essayer!  
  
Sirius dépoussiéra rapidement un vieux miroir alors que James passait la cape sur ses épaules. Il regarda le miroir et ne vit que son visage qui semblait flotter dans les aires. Il rabattit la cape sur sa tête et disparut complètement. Si avec ça, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire des blagues, à Poudlard... Il retira la cape et regarda sa montre.  
  
- Sir' faudrait que tu rentres, ta mère va te tuer si tu es encore en retard!  
  
- Zut, déjà! On se voit la semaine prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse?  
  
- Ok!  
  
James raccompagna Sirius jusqu'à la cheminée, d'où ce dernier rentra chez lui grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette, et informa sa mère de la date à laquelle ils avaient convenu d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il prit bien soin de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait trouvé une cape d'invisibilité dans un des nombreux anciens coffres du grenier...  
  
*Notes de Miya :* Un gros merci à ma bêta-lectrice : Khellar ! 


	5. Rencontre

Rencontre  
  
C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, Lily se tenait devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Sa mère l'avait déposée là et était allé profiter de son tour à la capitale pour aller faire quelques achats. Elle pénétra dans le pub d'aspect miteux et se dirigea vers le barman.  
  
- C'est pour Poudlard, ma petite?  
  
Elle acquiesça et le barman lui sourit. Elle put remarquer qu'il lui manquait plusieurs dents. Il la conduisit dans une cour derrière l'établissement, s'approcha du mur de brique et, à l'aide d'une fine baguette de bois, tapota une brique. Aussitôt, un trou apparu dans ledit mur et s'agrandit jusqu'à former une arche. Elle pénétra alors dans le chemin de traverse.  
  
Se remémorant les paroles de l'employé du Ministère, elle se dirigea vers la banque où elle ouvrit un compte et change des livres sterling contre des Gallions, des Mornilles et des Noises. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la boutique de baguettes magiques. Elle poussa la porte du magasin et aperçu un garçon qui devait avoir son âge assit sur une petite chaise. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. La voyant entrer il se leva et lui présenta la chaise. Elle le remercia et se présenta.  
  
- Je m'appelle Lily Evans.  
  
- Remus Lupin. Tu es d'origine moldue ou sorcière?  
  
- Moldue et toi?  
  
- Pareil!  
  
Un vieil homme apparu alors de derrière les étagères et avança vers eux.  
  
- Il était là avant moi, s'empressa de dire Lily.  
  
Le vieil homme, Mr. Olivender, propriétaire de la boutique, sortit alors un ruban aux marques argentées et commença à prendre les mesures de Remus. C'est à ce moment-là que deux garçons, de toute évidence des sorciers d'origine, pénétrèrent dans la boutique en riant.  
  
- Messieurs Black et Potter, veillez cessez immédiatement ce bruit!  
  
- Bien sûr Mr.  
  
Puis, voyant les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce, Celui qui portait des lunettes rondes et dont les cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés leurs expliqua:  
  
- On vient souvent ici avec nos parents! Mais aujourd'hui c'est pour nous qu'on vient! Moi c'est James Potter!  
  
- Sirius Black!  
  
- Remus Lupin.  
  
- Lily Evans.  
  
***  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, les quatre enfants ressortirent de la boutique avec chacun une baguette dans un sac. Ils se dirigeaient vers la librairie, ayant décidé de faire leurs achats ensemble, lorsqu'un garçon apparemment effrayé leur fonça dedans. C'est alors qu'apparu un autre garçon, avec un nez crochu et des cheveux gras, l'air féroce.  
  
- Ecartez-vous! Ce morveux m'a marché dessus, il va le payer. Le morveux en question avait l'air terrorisé. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.  
  
- J'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais! Pitié, Snape, me fait pas de mal!!! Sirius sortit sa baguette magique et, avec un grognement digne d'un chien de garde dressé pour tuer, la pointa sur ledit Snape.  
  
- S'il s'est excusé, Severus, cesse donc de le poursuivre, espèce de crétin sans cervelle!!!  
  
- De quoi j'me mêle, Black!  
  
Et Severus Snape s'en alla. Sirius expliqua aux autres que lui et Snape se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais qu'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il connaissait James. Il ajouta également que la famille Snape était très versée dans la magie noire mais que Severus n'était qu'un idiot prétentieux. En entrant dans la bibliothèque, le sujet dévia sur le mage noir qui faisait parler de lui depuis déjà deux ans. La plupart des sorciers avaient déjà peur de prononcer son nom, c'est pourquoi Sirius et James s'évertuaient à le prononcer le plus souvent possible. Ils trouvaient drôle de voire tous ces adultes frissonner au son d'un seul mot. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte que le garçon que poursuivait Snape était resté tout du long avec eux et qu'ils ne savaient même pas comment il s'appelait. Peter Pettigrow, puisque c'était là son nom, se présenta rapidement et essaya de retenir les noms des quatre personnes qui l'entouraient.  
  
- Dis donc, Lily, tu as pris plus de livres que nous, comment ça se fait?  
  
- Eh bien, étant d'origine moldue, je ne connais pas vraiment le monde de la magie, alors j'ai pris quelques livres en plus, pour ma culture générale.  
  
Les cinq compères terminèrent leurs emplettes et se dirent au revoir. Alors que Lily et Remus allaient quitter le Chaudron Baveur et que James, Sirius et Peter se dirigeaient vers une cheminée (« une cheminée ? Mais pour quoi faire ? » se demanda Lily), Remus se retourna et leur demanda :  
  
- Eh, les gars! Sur mon billet, c'est écrit 'voie 9 3/4', je suppose que c'est une voie où ne peuvent pas aller les moldus, mais comment on fait, nous, pour y aller ?  
  
- Ben le plus simple c'est qu'on se retrouve tous devant la voie 9 vers dix heures et quart, ok? Comme ça on y va tous ensemble.  
  
- Ok, merci James!  
  
Lily et Remus sortait à peine du pub lorsque ce dernier aperçu sa mère, toujours cette peur dans les yeux, cette peur qui ne la quittait plus depuis déjà deux semaines, depuis cette triste nuit. Elle l'attendait devant sa voiture. Remus disait au revoir à Lily lorsque la mère de celle- ci arriva au volant de sa voiture. Lily se dirigea vers sa mère et monta dans la voiture tout en pensant qu'elle devait encore attendre trois semaines avant de revoir ses nouveaux amis.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Dipsie: Spécial thanks pour ma première revieweuse pour cette fic ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais ils mettent en place les personnages et je tenais à les présenter séparément (sauf James et Sirius, ceux-là sont TOUJOURS ensemble!!!). Une fois à Poudlard, je pense que les chapitres seront plus longs. Pour ce qui est de la suite, ben tu viens de la lire! ^^ Mais comme je pars cinq avec Khellar, ben tu vas devoir patienter un tout petit peu.  
  
Khellar: Quand on parle du loup! Eh oui! Je t'ai reconnue!!! Ben merci pour la review. Et évidemment que je vais continuer, mais ça va me prendre du temps! Kisses!  
  
Roseline: Merci beaucoup!!! ^^  
  
Et un gros merci à ceux qui lisent mais ne review pas! Ainsi qu'à ma bêta- lectrice : Khellar ! 


	6. Journal de Lily: 1er septembre 1972

*Note de Miya :* Alors, finalement, je n'écrirai pas sept années, ce serait trop long. C'est pourquoi j'ai changé le titre de cette fic ! Je sauterai donc parfois pas mal de temps entre deux chapitres. J'ai aussi décidé d'intégrer des extraits du journal de Lily, pour certains chapitres, comme celui-ci. ndM signifie notes de Miya.  
  
Journal de Lily :  
Dimanche 1er septembre 1972  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Aujourd'hui, je suis arrivée à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie dont je parle depuis un mois. C'est génial ! Le château est immense, les personnages dans les tableaux parlent, il y a des couloirs partout...  
  
Ce matin, à la gare, je suis arrivée en avance à mon rendez-vous avec les garçons et j'étais un peu perdue. Heureusement, James et Sirius sont arrivés bien vite, puis Peter et enfin Remus. Et on a fait quelque chose d'incroyable ! On est passés à travers une barrière !  
  
Dans le train, on a recroisé le garçon aux cheveux gras, il était avec une bande de gros bras et ils ont sorti leurs baguettes. Je crois que si il n'avait pas insisté la dernière fois c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas encore la sienne, parce que ce type n'est pas du genre à se dégonfler ! Et il s'y connaît en magie ! Il a lancé un sort que ce pauvre Peter (ndM : je vais me défouler sur lui, moi !!!) s'est pris en plein visage... qui est devenu rouge et a commencé à gonfler. Heureusement, un Auror (magicien très puisant travaillant pour le Ministère de la Magie et chassant les Mages Noirs, enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Sirius...) est arrivé (apparemment chargé d'assurer la sécurité des élèves pendant le voyage) et a annulé le sortilège. (ndM : mais pourquoi ???)  
  
Quand on est arrivés, on a traversé un grand lac (certains élèves ont parlé d'un carambar géant je crois, j'ai pas compris) à l'aide de petites barques, puis, une fois arrivé, on a été répartit dans une des quatre Maisons. Pour ça, la directrice adjointe, MacQuelque chose, nous a mis un vieux chapeau sur la tête. Ce chapeau lisait nos pensées, je crois, puis il criait le nom d'une des Maisons.  
  
Les Maisons ont chacune des caractéristiques différentes.  
  
Hufflepuff est réputée pour sa loyauté et sa gentillesse. Les élèves qui y sont envoyés sont également patients et travailleurs. James a rajouté quelque chose comme 'et incroyablement naïfs' et Peter a râlé, ses parents étaient tout deux dans cette Maison. Leur animal emblème est le blaireau et les couleurs de cette Maison sont le jaune et le noir.  
  
Les Ravenclaws sont intelligents, sages, réfléchis et avides de savoir ('bref, de vrai rats de bibliothèque' avait résumé Sirius). Ils sont représentés par un aigle couleur bronze sur un fond bleu.  
  
Ensuite, il y a Slytherin. Dans cette Maison on trouve tous les malins, les roublards, ceux qui sont près à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. C'est aussi la Maison qui a formé le plus de Mages Noirs. Le symbole de leur Maison est un serpent argent sur un fond vert.  
  
Enfin, Gryffindor, où sont rassemblés les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus fort. La Maison à laquelle appartenait le grand Albus Dumbledore, le directeur actuel de Poudlard et le plus puissant sorcier actuel. (C'est ce que tout le monde dit.) L'emblème de Gryffindor est un lion doré sur un fond rouge. Je trouve ces deux couleurs (rouge et or) très nobles...  
  
Je suis à Gryffindor, c'est, selon James, la meilleure Maison. D'ailleurs, les garçons sont avec moi ainsi que deux autres filles, Valery Letterman et Stella Laidlaw, toutes deux nées de parents sorciers. Elles ont l'air gentilles, je pense que je m'entendrai plutôt bien avec elles.  
  
Demain déjà, les cours commencent. Je suis impatiente ! J'espère que je ne m'en sortirai pas trop mal...  
  
Quelque chose d'autre me préoccupe. Depuis un mois, Pétunia ne me parle plus, elle me fuit, enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Je pense que l'idée de ne pas pouvoir protéger sa petite s?ur lui fait peur. Je lui écrirai demain pour la rassurer et lui dire à quoi ça ressemble ici. J'emprunterai une des chouettes de l'école pour lui envoyer ma lettre, il paraît que c'est très rapide comme moyen et que tous les sorciers font ça.  
  
Bon, il se fait tard et j'ai cours demain, je vais imiter mes deux camarades de chambre et me coucher.  
  
*Re-notes de Miya :*  
  
Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. Il n'est pas terrible mais je ne voulais pas vraiment raconter le voyage dans le train. Le prochain chapitre sera 'romancé' (c'est-à-dire que ce sera pas le journal de Lily). Maintenant, place aux reviews :  
  
*Ginny McGregor :* Merci !! ^-^ Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai voulu les faire amies, probablement pour que ce soit dûr pour Lily (je sais je sis cruelle avec c'te pov' Lils ! C'est pas ma faute, je suis comme ça ! lol)  
  
*Roseline (2x):* Merci !!! Double merci !!! ^-^ Et voilà la suite ! L'histoire n'a pas énormément avancé, mais ce sera le cas pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
*Khellar :* Oh, une connaissance !! Voui, voui, cette phrase est nulle ! Tu relève toujours les détails qui m'énervent ! lol En fait, mon Bagage va très bien si tu veux savoir ! re-lol Et tu as parfaitement raison, je vais martyriser TON petit Sev' *regard diabolique* Non, c'est pas vrai, pas trop. En fait, il va se faire deux amis inattendus...  
  
*Linivis :* Tiens, encore une connaissance ! Je sais, mes chapitres sont courts (celui-là fait deux pages word sans les reviews), mais j'espère que ça va changer. Comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, je n'écrirai pas sept longues fics mis une seules, sautant totalement certains passages (comme quelques noëls, plusieurs mois de cours, la plupart des vacances...). Merci pour la review ! ^-^  
  
*Willy :* Encore quelqu'un que je connais !!! Merci, merci ! ^-^ Moi aussi j'aime bien les Maraudeurs (j'aime surtout... snif, OUIN !!!!!!!!!!!).  
  
5 reviews ? C'est pas mal !^-^ Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et : Pliiiiiiiiiize, reviews !!!  
  
Et un gros merci à ma bêta-lectrice : Khellar ! 


	7. Première blague

6. Première blague  
  
James et Sirius étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier, parlant à voix basse, lorsque Remus entra dans le dortoir suivi de Peter. Il venait de passer trois quarts d'heure à lui expliquer le dernier cours de métamorphose, le pauvre garçon n'avait rien comprit.  
  
- Qu'êtes-vous en train de manigancer tous les deux ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
  
Deux paires d'yeux qui se croisent. Deux sourires malicieux identiques.  
  
- On les met dans le coup ? proposa Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ! On prépare une farce pour les Slytherins, déclara James en se tournant vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.  
  
- On aimerait mettre ça dans leur repas, reprit Sirius en sortant un gros flacon d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
Remus s'approcha et lu l'étiquette dudit flacon : « Atrignos ».  
  
- C'est un adoucissant magique, pour les vêtements, expliqua Sirius. Mais si on l'avale, tous nos poils, nos cheveux et nos sourcils deviennent d'un bleu vif phosphorescent. Très peu de gens le savent...  
  
- Parce que très peu l'ont expérimenté ! le coupa James, un regard amusé vers son ami d'enfance.  
  
Sirius se renfrogna.  
  
- Et comment comptez-vous accéder aux cuisines ? leur demanda Remus, amusé.  
  
- On a entendu des élèves de sixième année en parler. Apparemment, ils avaient faim et voulaient aller aux cuisines. Dans la conversation, ils ont mentionné son emplacement.  
  
- Et si vous vous faites remarquer ? interrogea Peter. Vous ferez perdre des points à Gryffindor, alors qu'on est qu'à la deuxième semaine de cours !  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut James qui répondit.  
  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça, Peter ! J'ai quelque chose qui nous permettra de passer totalement inaperçu.  
  
Il ouvrit sa malle et sorti sa cape d'invisibilité. Après avoir fait promettre à Remus et Peter de n'en parler à personne, ils mirent au point leur plan.  
  
***  
  
Lors du dîner, Les quatre amis fixaient impatiemment la table de Slytherins.  
  
- Pourquoi vous les regardez comme ça ? demanda Lily, intriguée.  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, un Slytherin poussa un petit cri aigu. C'était Snape, qui venait de remarquer une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui était tombée devant les yeux. Toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire. Cependant, les rires de Slytherins disparurent bien vite lorsque toute la table fut atteinte du même phénomène, alors que ceux des autres tables ne faisaient qu'augmenter.  
  
Lily les foudroya du regard.  
  
- Je suppose que c'est vous les responsables ? siffla-t-elle. (Non, elle ne parle pas Fourchelangue !!)  
  
- Tu supposes juste, Lily Jolie ! Lui répondit fièrement James.  
  
Lily se retourna vers ses camarades de dortoir et ne leur adressa plus la parole de la soirée.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda James à Remus.  
  
Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait jamais compris les filles.  
  
« Mardi 17 septembre 1972  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Ce soir pendant le dîner, Remus et les autres ont fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Ils se sont débrouillés pour colorer les cheveux des Slytherins en bleu. Pauvre Angy ! Elle avait l'air désespérée. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à faire partir cette horrible couleur fluorescente ! Comment, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé d'Angy ? Angela White, une Slytherin de première année. J'ai fait sa connaissance juste avant le premier cours de DCFM, le lundi de la rentrée. Elle était seule en avance, tout comme moi. On a discuté un moment toutes les deux, jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. C'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte de nos Maisons. Mais comme on s'entendait bien, on s'est dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance !  
  
Enfin bref, j'espère que cette couleur va partir de ses cheveux ! Non mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? Encore qu'ils fassent ça à quelques personnes, comme ce Snape (Mon dieu que ce garçon semble antipathique !), c'est compréhensible ! Mais contre toute une Maison ? Comme si TOUS les Slytherins étaient des crétins !! Ce sont eux les crétins !  
  
C'est décidé, je ne leur parle plus !   
  
Bon, je dois aller écrire une lettre à Pétunia en espérant qu'elle me réponde.»  
  
*Notes de Miya* : Je suis désoléééééééééééée !!! Vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à pondre ce chapitre, mais c'est la faute du tome 5 d'abord !!! Il m'a cassé tout mon truc ! Je savais plus quoi faire pour que ça reste cohérant. Donc, j'ai tenté de rapidement séparer Lily du groupe des garçons. Et puis promis, la suite viendra un peu plus vite, mais avec les cours c'est dur de trouver le temps. Oh et juste un détail, dans le chapitre 3 j'ai remplacé la couleur des yeux de James (je les avaient mis bleus) par leur véritable couleur, noisette. Tout le monde s'en fiche, mais je tenais à le préciser ! Bon, maintenant, on passe aux reviews.  
  
*Pixel1* : Pixouille !! c'est gentil de me reviewer !!! ^ ^ A part ça, ben oui, j'avais eu un pitit problème quand j'avais uploadé mon chap' mais là c'est arrangé (depuis un moment d'ailleurs) !  
  
*Na-Chan* : Ouais !!! Une de mes auteurs préférée qui me review !!! ^ ^ Alors, pour quand la suite de Aurum ? Moi insistante ? Jamais !!!  
  
T'inquiète, je vais me défouler sur Peter autant que je pourrais, mais pas trop quand même parce qu'il ne faut pas oublié que James avait assez confiance en lui pour en faire son Gardien du Secret... qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir réécrire l'histoire !!!  
  
Voilà la suite et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! Je suis pire que toi ! *regarde les oiseaux passer par la fenêtre*  
  
Et non, je ne vais pas faire toute la fic avec le journal de Lily, mais j'en mettrai plusieurs extraits.  
  
*Quisti* : MORT A PETER !!! lol Tu aimes Remus ? Je vais lui donner un rôle assez important à un moment (une des rares choses que j'ai réussi à prévoir après avoir lu le tome 5) ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? Heu... ouais bon, j'admet que sur ce coup j'ai pas assuré !  
  
*cc johnson et angelina johnson* : Merci ! ^ ^ Oui, j'ai lu le tome 5. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris autant de retard. Il a fallu que je repense entièrement ma fic. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !  
  
*Agathodemon* : Salut !!! Ça me fait plaisir que tu me lises ! ^ ^ Pour Pétunia, il faudra attendre les vacances de Noël pour avoir plus d'explications. Promis, je développerai ! Je me rends compte maintenant dans quoi je me suis lancée. Je suis folle !! Mais ça c'est pas nouveau. C'est un grand projet, j'essayerai d'être à la hauteur de la tâche !  
  
*olingo* : Remus viens de parents sorciers ? Hum, dans mes souvenirs, on n'en parle pas... Cependant, je n'ai pas encore parlé du père de Remus... Enfin, tu verras en temps et en heure ! ;)  
  
*Willy* : Copine de moua ! T'as un problème avec les noms anglais ?? Va falloir t'y habituer ma fille, parce que je compte bien les garder ! J'ai même remplacé dans le chapitre 4 Rogue par Snape. Désolée si ça te perturbe tant... Je mettrai peut-être un lexique dans l'avenir.  
  
Re- *Pixel1* : Mici !!!!! ^^  
  
*Willy1* : Encore toi ?^^ L'était pas très efficace ton message pour que je me mette à l'écriture lol Mais c'est gentil quand même ! Bouh-hou !!! saloperie de tome 5 trooooop triste !!!  
  
T'appelle ça une longue review ?  
  
*Morgane Ceridwen* : Moi, je lis trop ?? Mais quelle idée !! ^ ^ La voilà enfin, cette suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plait ! Et Rem' est en pleine forme ! :D  
  
*Urumi et Willy* : Oskour pitié aidez-moi !!! je me fais agresser par deux folles !!! Non, arrêtez de chanter ! Promis je me remet au boulot !!! Aaaarg !!!  
  
Sans vouloir vous vexer les filles, votre carrière dans la musique ne sera pas vraiment évidente... vous allez avoir beaucoup de peine et encore heureux ! Aïe !!! Non Willy Ouch !!! Non ! Pas taper !!!  
  
A part ça je suis morte de rire à chaque fois que je relis votre review ! Vous savez, je connais un très bon hôpital psychiatrique, celui de Leena, je vous filerai l'adresse un de ces quatres !  
  
*Manon et Willy* : Aaarg ! Encore Willy !!! Manon, tu lis cette fic immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !!!! ^^ Vive toi Willy ? Je vois que la modestie est trèèèèès contagieuse ! Kyaaaaaaa! L'équipe des blondes attaque ff.net ! Nous sommes perdus !!! Je déconne hein ! Mais non, Willy, on n'est pas (toujours) toutes contre toi !!! Seulement quand tu as tort... Ok, ça veut dire tout le temps ! lol je déc' ! Bizz à toutes les deux ! (ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une longue review ! ^^)  
  
*godric2* : bonjours à toi, nouveau lecteur ! Plus que le harcèlement de Willy, c'est ton message qui m'a motivé pour me remettre au boulot ! Mici pour tous les compliments, je me sens rougir. Je ne trouve pas que j'écrive si bien que ça. Sérieux, c'est le 24 juin que j'ai mis en ligne le dernier chap' ?? Je ne me rendais pas compte que ça faisait aussi longtemps ! Mais j'ai une raison ! Même plusieurs ! D'abord, la lecture du tome 5 m'a pris pas mal de temps. Et ensuite, ça m'a coupé toute mon inspiration, à cause des 'révélations' qui y sont faites. J'ai dû me creuser la cervelle pour trouver une façon de faire concorder ce que j'avais déjà écrit avec le reste ! Et puis il y a eu les vacances sans mon p'tit Rem' aussi ! (précision : Rem' est le nom de mon ordi) Enfin la raison principale : je suis la reine des flem' !!! J'ai passé énormément de temps à lire des fics au lieu d'écrire celle-ci ! J'en suis vraiment désolée !!!!  
  
13 reviews !!! C'est mon record !!!^^ j'vous adore c'est grâce à vous que je continue !!! Alors ziouplais, cliquez sur le petit bouton violet « Il est pas violet ! » on s'en fout ! Le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Pliiiiize !!  
  
Et un gros merci à Khellar qui joue toujours la bêta-lectrice pour moi ! T'as intérêt à me reviewé ce coup-ci d'ailleurs Khel' ! 


	8. Noël 1972: Sirius

7. Noël 1972 : Sirius  
  
Le Hogwarts Express filait à travers le paysage morne et régulier d'Angleterre. Derrière les vitres, un petit crachin tombait, rendant le paysage encore plus déprimant que d'ordinaire. Ce temps reflétait très bien l'humeur de Sirius. Il grogna en entendant Peter parler avec enthousiasme de ses vacances qu'il allait passer dans le Alpes Autrichiennes (NdM : c'est pour pas qu'il vienne en Suisse, je refile les ordures aux autrichiens, les pauvres) avec toute sa famille. Les Pettigrow allaient skier sur le continent.  
  
James lui fit un sourire compatissant. Il savait très bien que la famille de Sirius n'était pas un cadeau. C'est pour cette raison que le garçon aux yeux bleus passait le plus de temps possible chez son meilleur ami pendant les vacances.  
  
Mais jamais à Noël. À Noël, il y avait les réunions de familles.  
  
Le regard de Remus se posa sur Sirius pendant une minute. Le garçon aux cheveux couleur de miel ignorait tout de la famille de Sirius, cependant il semblait comprendre son ami. Comme si lui non plus ne se réjouissait pas. Mais après tout, il craignait peut-être simplement de faire une rechute.  
  
Remus avait été malade plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année. Vers fin septembre, il avait passé trois jours à l'infirmerie à cause d'une grippe intestinale. Début novembre, cette fois-ci, il avait dû partir quatre jours pour s'occuper de sa mère qui était tombée malade. Comme cette dernière vivait seule, le directeur avait autorisé Remus à aller prendre soin d'elle. Et au début du moi de décembre, Remus avait attrapé froid et avait été obligé de rester trois jours à l'infirmerie à cause d'une forte fièvre.  
  
Sirius rapporta son attention vers le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre. Ces vacances allaient être terriblement ennuyeuses.  
  
C'était un tout autre sujet qui préoccupait James. Il se rappelait le voyage en train précédent, celui qui les avait amenés à Hogwarts. Celui qu'ils avaient partagé avec Lily.  
  
La jeune fille lui manquait énormément. Il se surprit à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire durant les vacances. Il aurait voulu savoir si elle s'habituait au monde magique. Si elle s'entendait bien avec les autres filles de Gryffindor de première année, si elle...  
  
James secoua la tête. Mieux valait penser à autre chose.  
  
Lorsque le Hogwarts Express arriva à King's Cross, les quatre amis se séparèrent en se promettant e s'envoyer des cadeaux pour Noël et Sirius se dirigea vers une femme à l'allure sinistre et sévère. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit un portkey et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au 12 Grimmauld Place. La vieille et très noble maison des Black. Sirius jeta un coup d'?il dégoûté aux têtes d'Elfes de Maison exposées dans une vitrine, ainsi qu'à la décoration sinistre de la demeure. L'endroit ne lui avait certainement pas manqué.  
  
Sirius traîna sa male dans les escaliers, en direction de sa chambre. Au sommet desdits escaliers, il croisa son jeune frère, Regulus.  
  
- Laisse-moi passer, sale Gryffin' !  
  
Avec un sourire en coin, Sirius fit mine de libérer le passage pour son frère. Mais à l'instant où celui-ci commença à descendre les marches, le pied de Sirius se trouva « malencontreusement » sur le chemin, et Regulus trébucha, réussissant tout juste à s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas dégringoler jusqu'en bas des escaliers.  
  
- Tu devrais regarder où tu mets les pieds, Réglisse !  
  
Regulus lança un regard furibond à son frère. Il ne supportait pas quand celui-ci lui donnait des surnoms idiots. Ce que Sirius savait pertinemment.  
  
Les vacances passèrent péniblement lentement jusqu'au jour de Noël. Au matin du 25, Sirius fut réveillé par le bruit caractéristique d'un hibou tapant sur une vitre. L'esprit encore un peu embué par le sommeil, il se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser passer le volatil, aussitôt suivit par deux autres boules de plumes volantes.  
  
À présent parfaitement réveillé, Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents et ouvrit les trois paquets cadeaux envoyés par ses amis. James lui offrait un livre sur son équipe de Quidditch préférée, Peter une montagne de chocolat autrichien et Remus... Remus lui offrait une magnifique écharpe de laine, d'un superbe bordeaux sombre.  
  
Délicatement, il prit l'étoffe et la passa autour de son cou. Il faisait toujours froid dans la vieille demeure. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. C'est en entrant dans la cuisine et en voyant les Elfes de Maison s'affairant déjà pour préparer le dîner qu'il se rappela que le soir même, il y aurait un repas de famille. Il allait encore devoir supporter ses cousines.  
  
Sirius resta le plus longtemps possible dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas participer à ce repas de famille. Il se décida finalement à rejoindre le reste de sa famille quand Andromeda vint le chercher.  
  
Andromeda était l'aînée de ses trois cousines. C'était aussi la plus douce et la plus gentille. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec elle. La jeune femme venait d'avoir 20 ans et allait probablement être forcée d'épouser Lucius Malfoy. Sirius était triste pour elle.  
  
Arrivé dans la Salle à Manger, il fut obligé de s'asseoir entre Narcissa et Bellatrix. Bien que jumelles, les deux jeunes filles de 17 ans ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde. Narcissa était blonde, froide et sérieuse. Elle savait se faire discrète, on ne la remarquait pas souvent. Elle aurait pu être à Ravenclaw si le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyée à Slytherin. Bellatrix, elle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, son air provoquant et son orgueil naturel, on ne pouvait pas la manquer !  
  
Cette dernière se pencha vers son cousin et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
- C'est une impression, ou tu passes ton temps à nous éviter, à Hogwarts ??  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas. Qui, à sa place, n'essayerait pas d'éviter deux Slytherins de septième année telles que ses cousines ?  
  
Le repas fut une vraie torture pour le garçon. Tous les membres de sa famille semblaient se réjouir des derniers meurtres de muggles commis par Voldemort. Mais un coup d'?il à Andromeda, assise en face de lui, lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme, elle aussi, n'appréciait guère la conversation. Et lorsque le sujet du mariage prévu entre elle et Lucius Malfoy fut lancé, Andromeda, rouge d'une colère contenue, se racla la gorge, réclamant l'attention de tous.  
  
- J'ai une chose très importante à vous dire, en ce soir de Noël. Il n'est pas question que j'épouse Malfoy !  
  
Un silence de plomb suivit cette déclaration.  
  
- Pour la bonne raison, poursuivit-elle, que j'ai l'intention d'épouser Ted Tonks. Je laisse Malfoy à cette chère Narcissa.  
  
La blonde rougit furieusement. Ses yeux se baissèrent un instant, avant de foudroyer Andromeda.  
  
- Ted Tonks ? Ce n'est pas ce mudblood de Hufflepuff ?? Cracha-t-elle.  
  
- Muggleborn ! Je t'interdis de le traiter de mudblood !  
  
- Tu crois peut-être que tu peux partir comme ça ??? Tonna le père des jeunes filles. Et bien tu te mets le doigt dans l'?il gamine ! Tu vas épouser Lucius Malfoy que tu le veuille ou non ! Impero !  
  
Andromeda se baissa et le sort atteint Alphard, le deuxième oncle de Sirius. Se relevant promptement, elle fit « malencontreusement » voler le plat de farce qui atterrit sur la tête de Bellatrix. Furieuse, celle-ci tenta de lancer un sortilège à sa s?ur aînée, mais Sirius se précipita sur sa cousine et la fit tomber à terre. Le sortilège destiné à Andromeda toucha l'aïeul de la famille Black. Hors d'elle, Bellatrix repoussa Sirius et se précipita vers son grand-père, tentant d'annuler le sors. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa avait commencé à se jeter sur sa s?ur, mais s'était encoublée et avait renversé la table. Regulus et sa mère furent couverts de dinde rôtie et de vin.  
  
Dans la pagaille générale, Andromeda s'approcha de son cousin, le serra dans ses bras, lui murmura un bref « adieu Sirius » et sortit de la pièce. On ne la revit plus jamais dans la vieille et très noble maison des Black.  
  
La jeune femme fut reniée de la famille, on brûla son nom de la vieille tapisserie représentant la lignée Black, et l'on décida que ce serait Narcissa Black qui, à la sortie de Hogwarts, épouserait Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Le reste des vacances passa avec une lenteur d'escargot, et Sirius ne reçut pas la permission d'aller passer le réveillon du nouvel an chez les Potter. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que l'école reprenne, ainsi il quitterait cette maison à l'ambiance pesante jusqu'aux vacances d'été, ses parents n'insistant pour qu'il rentre que pour celles de Noël.  
  
*Notes de Miya*  
  
Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris, mais j'ai eu énormément de peine avec la partie du repas. Je l'ai réécrite plusieurs fois. Mais j'y suis arrivée ! Je tient aussi a signaler que ce chapitre fait 4 pages word et que j'en suis très fière !!!  
  
*Réponses aux reviews*  
  
*Khellar* Je l'avais reçue en fait ! ^^ Fichu reviews alerts qui n'arrivent pas ! On va faire du point par point pareil :  
  
- Non, il est bleu... gris... mauve... je sais pas trop mais pas violet !  
  
- Heu, bonne question ! C'est la partie du chapitre que j'avais écrite avant d'avoir lu le tome 5 ! Donc il y a pas mal de temps ! Je sais pas trop d'où ça sors, de mon esprit tordu !  
  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me défouler sur Snivellus... Niark, niark...  
  
- Hum, oui bon, c'était plus fort que moi !  
  
- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !!!  
  
- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse trop « rejeté » non plus ! Mais j'vais me défouler sur lui à la rentrée, t'inquiète !!  
  
- Umbridge viendra bientôt ! Peut-être même au prochain chapitre mais chut...  
  
- Je l'attendais celle-là ! Bâ il a bien fallut que je trouve quelque chose à cause de ce *** tome 5 !!  
  
- Ah, le danger... *regard rêveur vers le soleil couchant même si il est 22h52*  
  
*cc johnson* Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu !!  
  
*Morgane Ceridwen* Je sais je suis lente... Oui je prends en compte le tome 5... Sans préciser ce qui est de moi et ce qui est de JKR, comme ça ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu n'ont pas trop de spoilers... Mmm, il est mignon ?? Parce que moi les cheveux bleus j'ai rien contre ! ^.^ et vi... bonne chance Hercule Poirot ! ;p ... menacer ? qui suis-je pour proférer des menaces ?? Et oui, la « fin oubliée » était stupide !  
  
*godric2* Comme quoi les reviews servent à quelque chose ! Et oui, les devoirs... je devrais être en train de les faire, mais bon... saloperies de devoir, j'ai même plus le temps de lire ! Ce chapitre est-il assez long pour toi ??? En tout cas c'est pas grave pour la bêta, j'ai pas mal de boulot de toute façon ! ^.^ En fit, des nouvelles de ta fics ???  
  
Seulement 4 revieweurs ??? Mais je vais commencer à menacer moi !!! Bon, je veux 6 revieweurs différent avant de mettre en ligne le chapitre suivant ! Chapitre qui s'intitulera « Noël 1972 : Lily » ! 


	9. Noël 1972: Lily

8. Noël 1972 : Lily  
  
Lily regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. À côté d'elle, Angela tournait les pages d'un roman d'aventure. Lily soupira en repensant au voyage qui l'avait menée à Hogwarts. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se dispute avec les garçons ? Non, la vraie question était pourquoi avaient-ils agi de façon aussi stupide ?  
  
Elle soupira à nouveau. Mieux valait penser à autre chose. Sa famille par exemple. Elle allait enfin revoir ses parents et sa s?ur. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête de Pétunia lorsqu'elle lui offrirait la magnifique Plume à Papote qu'elle avait demandé à une 5e année d'acheter pour elle puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se rendre à Hogsmeade.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un groupe de 7e année de Slytherin menés par le glacial Lucius Malfoy. Il posa un regard dégoûté sur Lily, puis furieux sur Angela, qui avait relevé le nez de son livre à l'arrivée du groupe de personnes.  
  
- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas honte, White ?? Traîner avec une Mudblood, une Gryffin qui plus est ? Tu salis l'honneur de ta Maison.  
  
- C'est à se demander pourquoi le Sorting Hat l'a envoyée dans notre noble Maison ! Cette fille est indigne de Slytherin ! déclara une fille un peu plus jeune, d'environ 13 ans, d'une petite voix flûtée.  
  
- Oh, ferme-la Umbridge, répondit calmement Angela. Tu oses parler de dignité ? Sais-tu seulement ce que ce mot signifie ?  
  
Umbridge allait répliquer lorsque Bellatrix Black intervint.  
  
- Tire-toi Dolores, on n'a pas besoin d'un microbe dans nos pattes. Encore moins un microbe à face de crapaud dans ton genre !  
  
Vexée, Umbridge quitta le compartiment.  
  
- Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières, White, il pourrait t'arriver des ennuis.  
  
Tout en parlant, Black sortit sa baguette. C'est ce moment-là que choisit la préfète de Hufflepuff pour entrer. Les préfets, depuis un an, faisaient toujours le tour des compartiments pour s'assurer que tout le monde était à bord. La jeune fille autoritaire renvoya les Slytherin dans leur compartiment.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le train arriva à destinations, Lily sauta presque du train et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait personne de sa famille.  
  
- Dois-je te rappeler que les muggles n'ont pas accès à la voie 9 3/4 ? souffla une voix froide mais amusée à son oreille.  
  
Lily se retourna en souriant à son amie, rassurée. Elle la serra dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner en direction du passage entre la partie sorcière et celle muggle de la gare, lançant par-dessus son épaule un dernier :  
  
- Bonnes vacances Angy ! On s'écrit, hein ?  
  
De l'autre côté, elle aperçut sa mère, qui avait l'air légèrement inquiète de ne pas voir sa fille, et couru dans sa direction. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassade dura au moins cinq minutes.  
  
- Pétunia n'est pas venue avec toi ?  
  
- Non, elle est à la maison, elle vient d'arriver elle aussi. Je suis sûre que vous allez encore vous enfermer dans une des chambres et discuter pendant des heures !  
  
Lily commença à résumer les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé à Hogwarts, sa mère l'écoutant attentivement tendit qu'elle cherchait du regard la voiture de son mari dans la rue. Le bruit d'un klaxon sur leur gauche signala la présence de ce dernier au volant de sa nouvelle voiture. Lily alla embrasser son père pendant que sa mère mettait ses bagages dans le coffre. La jeune fille parla à ses parents pendant tout le trajet, leur racontant ses cours dans les moindres détails.  
  
Arrivée chez elle, elle fonça vers la chambre de sa s?ur, qu'elle trouva fermée à clef. Pourtant, les seules fois où Pétunia verrouillait sa porte étaient quand elle et Lily étaient à l'intérieur...  
  
Étonnée, elle frappa, mais n'obtint qu'on « Va-t-en !! » en réponse.  
  
- Pétunia, c'est moi, Lily !!   
  
Pas de réponse...  
  
- Pétunia ??   
  
Lily fut tentée d'utiliser un petit Alohomora pour ouvrir la porte, puis se rappela qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Elle frappa avec insistance à la porte.  
  
- Pétunia, tout va bien ? Répond-moi !   
  
Des bruits de pas, une clef qui tourne dans une serrure, une porte qui s'entrouvre...  
  
- T'as bientôt finit tout ce bruit, le monstre ? Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole ! J'ai passé les dernières années à faire taire les rumeurs disant que tu étais bizarre, à te protéger des autres, et voilà le résultat : une fille du Diable ! Ni un pasteur ni même Dieu en personne ne peut plus rien pour toi, tu t'adonnes à la sorcellerie, c'est l'Enfer et ses tourments qui t'attendent !   
  
La porte se referma en un claquement sonore. Durant toute la tirade de sa soeur, Lily n'avait pas soufflé un mot, pas bougé d'un millimètre... Comment avait-elle pu oublier que Pétunia était extrêmement croyante ? Ce fait lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit ! Il fallait dire que l'aînée était la seule vraiment pratiquante dans la famille, et qu'elle avait fini par renoncer à lancer des débats sur le sujet.  
  
Le c?ur déchiré, les larmes aux coins des yeux, Lily se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa protectrice... elle se sentait complètement perdue, sans aucun point de repère. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler.  
  
Lorsque, trois heures plus tard, elle descendit à la cuisine, elle avait cessé de pleurer, effacé les traces humides sur ses joues, et retirer Pétunia de son c?ur. Ce n'était plus sa s?ur qui l'avait toujours protégée, mais une de ces personnes qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avaient peur d'elle et la haïssaient, pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait à l'époque, et contre lesquelles à présent elle ne pouvait rien. Elle s'était jurée d'ignorer sa s?ur, et de ne plus jamais pleurer. Jamais.  
  
*Notes de Miya*  
  
Oui, c'est un peu court... j'ai eu extrêmement de peine à écrire ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi ! Bon, je passe aux réponses aux reviews !  
  
*godric2* Merci, merci ! Je l'ai écrite plusieurs fois, sans arriver à donner l'impression que je voulais. Donc je suis contente qu'elle t'aie plu !! Ah, oui, les devoirs... je connais ça, moi aussi... Encore merci pour ta review !  
  
*Khellar* Tu veux des baffes ??? Continue à complimenter Bellatrix et... j'te donne pas ta place pour le SDA !!! Quel est le problème avec les cinglés en cagoule ?? ^^ Pour le cadeau de Rem', ben on va voir... je sais pas... j'ai le temps, de toute façon ! Comment tu changes la couleur du bouton des reviews ??? o.O Enfin bon, merci quand même pour la review ! ^ ^  
  
*Morgane Ceridwen* Oui, pov' Siri comme tu dis ! :( ... Mais je suis trèèèèèès contente d'avoir mon conteur de review qui augmente ! ^ ^ Nan, je vais pas faire le Noël de tout le monde ! Juste Sirius, à cause de l'événement avec Andromeda qui était important, et Lily à cause de sa seur. Je m'occuperai peut-être de James pour une autre année, et Remus ça je sais déjà, ça sera que en 5ème année ! Et je veux pas d'ordure chez nous ! ^ ^ Merci pour la review !  
  
*les maraudeuses* ??? Ben, je respire, je mange, je bois...  
  
*Angharrad (2x)* Et moi qui te fais des remarques sur ta rapidité ! ^^ Toi au moins tu fais des longs chapitres ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de me défouler sur le rat ??? Bon, en tout cas, ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu me review (Angharrad me review, Angharrad me review !! *saute en l'air de joie*) vu que tu es une de mes auteurs préférés !! ^^ Lucius est en dernière année (j'ai dit qu'il avait finit Hogwarts ?? Me semble pas...) et Narcissa et Bella sont jumelles... et non, je n'ai pas mis la mention spoiler, mais j'ai précisé que je me débrouillais pour que ça colle avec le tome 5 ! (saloperie de bouquin !)  
  
*alana chantelune* Marchi !!! Ben pour Lily, je me suis creusée la cervelle pour trouver une raison de dispute !! Et puis le départ d'Andromeda, il vaut pas ton « voler de ses propres ailes » !! Merci pour la review !  
  
*Na-Chan* Hum, tu apelle ça une petite review ? J'ai hâte d'en voir une longue alors ! ^ ^ Marchi !!! Son frère t'énerve ? C'est chouette, c'était l'effet recherché ! ^^ Nan nan, t'as bien lu pour Rem', mais tu auras les réponses plus tard dans la fic ! Merci pour les compliments et désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire ça !  
  
*Willy* C'est pas grave ! Merci pour la review ! Mais tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus constructive, non ? ^_^  
  
*Pixel1* Marchiiiiiiii ! J'suis contente que ça te plaise, Pix ! Eh oui, je fais pas des super longues phrases, je laisse du blanc sur les feuille quand j'écrit les lettres, personne n'est parfait ! ;P Merci pour la review !  
  
*Misso* Mdr ! Tu as mis combien de temps à comprendre que tu pouvais reviewer ?? Ah tient, la fondue... faudra en reparler à Khel' ! Merci merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise, et je sait que c'est court, je n'ai pas ton tallent pour remplir les pages !  
  
*didie.m* Ben la voilà ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !  
  
*?il-de-Nuit* Tu devrais choisir sous quel pseudo tu review, lol ! Ben la voilà la suite !  
  
13 reviews ??? Wow, j'suis contente !! bon, normalement, le prochain chapitre se situera vers le mois de mai 1973, c'est-à-dire vers la fin de leur première année... enfin, si je ne change pas d'avis ! ^.^ 


	10. Lendemain de pleine lune

9. Lendemain de pleine lune  
  
Remus se réveilla lentement. Il pouvait sentir les plaies qu'il s'était lui- même faites la nuit précédente. Il avait probablement le poignet brisé et une ou deux côtes fêlées, sans compter les innombrables morsures.  
  
Un fin rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les planches de bois obstruant la fenêtre au-dessus de lui. À en juger par l'horizontalité du trait de lumière, il devait être tout au plus six heures du matin, le soleil se lève tôt en juin après tout.  
  
Il se tourna sur le côté, cherchant des yeux une couverture qui pourrait cacher sa nudité lorsque Pomfrey viendrait le chercher, et grimaça ; l'infirmière devra aussi soigner son genou. Il repéra l'objet de sa recherche soigneusement plié dans un coin de la pièce, par chance, le loup n'avait joué avec pendant la nuit. Il avait en effet retrouvé plus d'une fois le tissu déchiré et éparpillé un peu partout dans la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
Rampant péniblement, il l'attrapa et s'emmitoufla dedans, même si il n'avait pas spécialement froid. Il s'assit, dos contre une des parois de bois de la petite pièce, et attendit. Quelques temps plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas et tourna la tête en direction de la porte à l'instant où celle-ci s'ouvrait sur une Poppy Pomfrey à l'air un peu endormi. L'infirmière l'aida à se lever et à se déplacer, et ils se rendirent rapidement à l'infirmerie.  
  
Officiellement, Remus était à l'infirmerie à cause d'une légère bronchite qu'il aurait attrapée après son petit plongeon dans le lac, dont l'eau est toujours glacée quelle que soit la saison, la veille. Il avait dû avaler une potion de rhume pour être convaincant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester mentir à ses amis !  
  
Pomfrey soigna rapidement et efficacement ses blessures, lui tendit des vêtements propres et, une fois qu'il se fut rhabillé, lui ordonna de se reposer.  
  
- Je me moque que vous aillez des cours à rattraper, Mr Lupin, le coupa-t- elle lorsqu'il tenta de protester. Vous allez dormir toute la matinée, toute la journée s'il le faut !  
  
Avec un grognement, pâle caricature du loup à nouveau endormi en lui, il se mit au lit et s'assoupit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller moelleux.  
  
***  
  
- S'il vous plait, juste quelques minutes ! Ça va pas le tuer ! S'il vous plait !!  
  
Remus pouvait entendre James supplier Madame Pomfrey de les laisser entre, Sirius, Peter et lui. L'infirmière finit par abdiquer lorsque le jeune Black se mit à genoux à ses pieds. Elle soupira et les laissa passer.  
  
Le werewolf sentit le matelas s'enfoncer avant que Sirius ne le serre dans ses bras. Il ri doucement en repoussant son ami, histoire de pouvoir respirer un peu. Il se redressa dans son lit et observa les visages inquiets des trois garçons face à lui, et pris sa décision.  
  
- Les amis, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose...  
  
Aussitôt, tous les visages se firent concernés et les deux Gryffindors encore debout (Sirius était à présent assis sur le bord du matelas, à droite de Remus) s'assirent sur le lit à côté de celui du « malade ».  
  
- Voilà. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir mentit, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je comprendrai très bien si vous ne vouliez plus me parler...  
  
Sirius prit la main de son ami dans la sienne, pour le rassurer et le persuader à continuer son récit. Remus avala difficilement sa salive.  
  
- Je... je n'ai pas fait de bronchite, le mois dernier ma mère n'était pas malade, le mois d'avant je n'ai pas fait de grippe intestinale... en réalité je... je suis un... oh je comprendrai que vous partiez dès que je l'aurai dit... je suis un werewolf.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas lire la peur ni le dégoût qui devait se trouver sur les visages de ses amis. Il s'attendait à ce que Sirius lâche rapidement sa main, descende du lit et parte en compagnie de James et Peter, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentit le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, imité bien vite par les deux autres.  
  
- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'avait pas deviné ? souffla Sirius à son oreille.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais... depuis quand ? Et puis... je ne vous fais pas peur ? Je ne vous dégoûte pas ?? Comment avez-vous su ??  
  
James rit doucement et lui répondit, un sourire aux lèvres :  
  
- C'est Siri qui a tout compris bien sûr ! Il trouvait étrange que tous les mois tu sois malade, ou que ta mère te réclame à son chevet, et caetera. Il a finit par deviner à la pleine lune du mois de janvier et s'est empressé de nous en faire part.  
  
- Nous sommes tes amis, tu ne devrais même pas penser une seule seconde que l'on puisse vouloir te rejeter ! On n'a rien dit parce qu'on attendait que tu aies le courage de nous confier ton secret. On t'aime comme tu es, Rem' !  
  
Des larmes de joies montèrent aux yeux du werewolf et il serra à son tour ses amis dans ses bras. Il n'aurait plus à leur mentir, désormais ! Il allait leur dire à quel point il en était heureux lorsque l'infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce, regardant d'un air désapprobateur les trois enfants affalés sur le lit de son patient. Elle les mit promptement dehors en leur promettant que Remus serait de retour à son dortoir le soir même.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
*Khellar* : Grr, saletés de Mac avec lesquels on ne peut rien faire !! Mon chap' sur Lily était niaiseux ?? Honnêtement il y a pire ! Et puis je me débrouille comme je peux ! Pff, maintenant que la Nuit de l'Anneau est passée, je ne peux plus te faire de chantage, c'est pas drôle ! Et ne t'inquiète pas Umbridge va en baver !!  
  
*Na-chan* : Parce que quand t'es pas malade, tu sors pas de conneries, peut- être ? ^^ Heu, plus court ? C'est possible, j'avais eu de la peine à l'écrire. Marchi ! ^^ T'inquiète, t'as le droit de dériver, c'est ça qui est marrant ! ^^ Je t'avouerai que je me demandais aussi comment j'allais faire ça ! ^^ Je pensais juste mettre le passage « t'es un monstre, ne m'approche pas ! » quand l'idée de la religion m'est venue à l'esprit ! (d'ailleurs, on vient de me dire qu'en Angleterre, les gens sont protestants, je vais devoir modifier mon chapitre...) Je suis tout à fait de ton avis en ce qui concerne Regulus. Martyriser Remus ? Bâ il s'en sors pas trop mal pour l'instant, mais plus tard, en effet... mais chuuuuuut, c'est un secret ! Bisous à toi aussi !  
  
*Misso* : Ra, z'êtes méchantes avec moi,je fais de mon mieux ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir !! Depuis quand suis-je gentille ?? Bon, en dehors de ça, tu penses quoi de ce chapitre ?? Pas trop niaiseux ?? (P.S. « une diversion ! » looooooool)  
  
*Morgane Ceridwen* : Merci ! Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on sait que Pet' est conne ! Mort à Bellatriiiiiiiiix !!! C'est injuste, tu me fais des longues reviews et moi de courtes réponses... enfin bon, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plus !  
  
*Angharrad* : Aïe, bobo à la têtête... Ah, Umbridge, un cas compliqué... Mais je ne pouvais pas la mettre à Gryffin', honnêtement, les Ravenclaws sont intelligents et les Hufflepuffs sont loyaux, donc j'avais pas trop le choix, il ne restait que Slytherin. T'as 33 dents ??? O_o bon, passons sur ce détail sans importance... ^^ ah, pour les expressions anglaises, j'ai mis une note au début de la fic. Merci de la review, ça me fait plaisir ! ^^  
  
*urumi* : T'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore plein d'idées ! ^^ Umbidge à Hufflepuff ?? t'es folle ? (question idiote) Les Huffy sont loyaux, elle a quoi de loyale ??? Et pour ce qui concerne les Sly, ce ne sont pas tous de charismatiques méchantes en puissance, regarde Crabbe et Goyle !!  
  
*godric2* : Et voui, voilà qu'une année s'est déjà passée ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !  
  
Notes de Miya : Bonnes vacances à tous, joyeux Noël et bonne année !! 


End file.
